kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-29
The man accepts Leez's arm-wrestling challenge, and insists that magic is not allowed. Leez easily wins anyway, and the crowd wonders why they have never seen such an strong fighter before, considering that her opponent was a quarter who fought at the Fighters Championship. One bystander mentions Airi and Teo as other strong fighters. Leez grabs Gandharva, reminding him that she is still pretending to be his sponsor, and they leave together. Teo is hidden in the crowd, wondering who Leez is. On the way back to the hotel, Asha deduces that the wilted plant had hoti yama cast on it. She returns to see a crying Ran sitting on the stairs to the hotel. From his mumblings, she deduces that Leez went out and that he was unable to follow because of his half phobia. Ran adds that Leez had hoti yama cast on her, and that she looked around Asha's age. Asha prevents him from saying anything more, noting that according to magician rules, he must not talk about Leez's age. Asha tells Ran to head back inside, and tells Yuta to come with her to find Leez. She is angry at Claude for interfering. In an isolated area in Kalibloom, Leez offers to part ways with Gandharva. Gandharva asks for her name to thank her. Since she looks different, she decides to give a fake name, "Riche." Gandharva then asks her if they had met before, but Leez thinks not. Teo observes them and finds the conversation suspicious because Gandharva claimed he had amnesia. Asha finds news of where Leez has gone. She notes that the spell must be undone before dawn. Yuta has never seen a magician use hoti yama, so he asks what it does. Asha explains that it has no effect on suras, since suras don't die of old age. The spell gets rid of all but 12 hours of the victim's remaining lifespan. So, 12 hours after the aging effect happens, the victim dies. Yuta is surprised because Ran said Leez looked to be about Asha's age. Asha explains that each person has a different given lifespan. If they survive until then, their heart simply stops. Only the God of Death can save someone once their lifespan runs out. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted Feb. 18, 2013): ** (Teo thumbnail): If Leez hesitated for even a second, Teo might have interfered and solved the problem easily, right? There wouldn't be any need for Teo to arm-wrestle or say she's a sponsor, because as long as she showed her face, the situation would end right there! The guy who started the fight would then bow politely and run away. ** (smiling Leez): Guy_digging_his_own_grave.jpg I couldn't remember how to draw hand in hand, so I drew it by holding my own right and left hands together. But then I remembered later that you have to use the same hand (to arm-wrestle), so I had to redraw the scene. I must be an idiot. ** (crying Ran being consoled by Yuta): Ran Sairofe (36 years old), who's whimpering to a rakshasa because he's scared of halfs... ** (Yuta holding up his notepad): His really long dialog can't fit into just one page, lol. Since I can't just use another notebook page scene, I have to draw a scene and put the type above it. But the author's true reason is that she doesn't want to use her own handwriting. ** + Some of you asked me why the reason Leez wears her hat didn't come out yet... I said it'll be out later. I never said it'll come out in this episode... I don't mind anyone being curious about it, but why would anyone call me a liar...? ㅠㅠ ** + For those of you who asked why the background information for hoti yama hasn't come out yet, please check here! (Sorry, but that blog entry hasn't been translated yet since it came out between episodes—Eps.2-20 and 2-21. We will try to get it translated when we can.) * It's unclear whether or not Leez switched on the Golden Knight, but even with it off, she scores well enough later on at the Test of the Sword for onlookers to think that she's a half, or a Yaksha quarter. * The onlookers mention Teo and Airi. Teo is ranked #2, and Airi, whom Elwin says is 'stronger than Teo', may be ranked #1. According to Kasak's profile on Currygom's blog, Kasak is unranked because he hasn't participated in Championships in a long time. * As Asha reminds Ran of his magic degree, it appears that the effects of ''hoti yama are only taught to magic students (along with corresponding rules of what not to say). * It is possible to guess the effects of hoti yama: ** The victim ages 12 hours after the spell is cast. ** 12 hours later, the victim dies. ** Although Leez aged, she didn't grow older afterwards. Thus, accelerated aging could be eliminated. Thus, the most plausible explanation was that the victim was left with only 12 hours of lifespan, and that Leez was destined to die young. * Asha says that no one can save a person once he's reached the end of his given lifespan except for Yama. She doesn't mention what happens if the person dies of other causes before the end of said lifespan. This hints at a potential loophole, which is in fact explored later on. * In the finite, Visnu went to see Yama to request prolonging the life of the quarter Ian Rajof, who would lose 80 years of her life from giving birth to Taksaka's child. Yama refused. References